


Who are you stranger, can't stop thinking of you

by yoshitakamine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitakamine/pseuds/yoshitakamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura never thought he'd be this weak to beauty, not really believing someone could be beautiful, but there's a first time for everything as they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you stranger, can't stop thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and I haven't gotten around to proofreading it yet but here we are yall...here we are.

 

Nijimura, knew for a fact, that there were beautiful people out there.  

But knowing so had not prepared him for any of this.  

He had just turned 19 and just like any other young adult, college had taken over his life and was continuously sucking the joy out of the little free time he had.  

His Friday nights were the same, out with friends in the nearest coffee shop, chatter, laughter and while it all seemed pretty ideal and scenic, there was something missing. 

And it wasn't just his friends telling him this, he was aware of it as well. 

Nijimura had never had a real relationship so far, save for the few flings here and there from back in highschool. He figured he wasn't meant for it, but as always, people tended to assume otherwise. 

But being in a relationship wasn't as important as people made it out to be. He was more caught up in a small detail he couldn't really disclose to anyone. 

   
 

_"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder"_ he whispered to himself as he placed the book back to its place. Their college's library had a pretty thorough collection of books on a lot of subjects and Nijimura found himself visiting often in search of something that'd pique his interest. 

_Raven hair, pale skin and rosy lips_. 

He caught glimpse of them in between the gaps of the stacked books, nose stuffed in a thick novel.  

A beauty mark on their cheek, fluttering eyelashes and lips twisting with joy, Nijimura was quick to look back, making sure he wasn't idealizing their near perfect features. 

He really wasn't.  

Bending over to get a better look at the book in their hand, he met a pair of light brown eyes staring back at him in bewilderment.  

_"Are you looking for something?"_ he spoke, voice smooth and almost feather light. _Beautiful._ He's beautiful, he repeated to himself. 

Replying with a cheesy pick-up line would definitely spoil the mood, so deciding to give them an awkward head motion seemed perfect enough for him. It made them laugh at least, and the corners of their eyes crinkled in delight. 

"Name?" Nijimura smiled and tried landing, having been on cloud nine for a while now. 

"Yes I have one" Himuro bit his lip, reprimanding himself for his sarcasm getting the best of him.  

Nijimura groaned, internally at least and felt like combusting. Where had he been hiding all this time? Behind dusty and shoddy bookcases? _It was unfair._

And just like that, another voice came along, dragging him away, Nijimura's mind screaming at him to move, to repeat the question but his legs were glued to the floor. 

It must have been very convenient for his body to just stop whenever his heart did too. 

He tossed his head and held his breath for a few seconds, exhaling any petulant thoughts. The boy was on campus, _he'd see him around._

   
 

It had been 4 nights, Nijimura counted, 4 nights since the last time he saw their face. He had messed up but took it in stride. Though with his finals coming up, he wasn't in the right frame of mind to be thinking about things like these.  

It was rare and strange to have someone stuck to his head. He'd pass by millions of people, pretty girls, handsome guys, peculiar features and conventional alike so _why him?_

Nijimura grabbed a hefty book from his nightstand, specs in hand and tried to get cozy enough to forget he was always living in the moment. Should he fail to meet the qualifications for this course, he'd kiss his mother goodbye and hope the lifestyle of Tibetan monks was for him.  

Waking up early didn't sound too bad after all.. 

   
 

- 

He was there.  

_He was there_ , sitting idly in one of the round desks in their library and Nijimura felt like a complete idiot for hesitating. 

Normally, he should have already been striding the distance separating them, taking a seat opposite of him and trying to woo him with his knowledge of philosophical theories. 

But luck was never on his side and this time was no different.  

He'd share creative writing class with this gawky girl, adorable and preppy and entirely _clingy_. Nevertheless that never stopped Nijimura from being entirely _indifferent_. He never did catch her name anyways and her luscious hair would leave blond strands on his books and backpack. Anything to justify his apathetic behavior... 

His name coming from her lips sounded like nails on a chalkboard, harsh and the reason people committed homicide, he was sure. Yet social norms, _insisted_ he be decent. 

"Never thought I'd see your face around here! When did you take up reading?" she beamed and for a split second Nijimura _felt bad_. 

But as he did, the fleeting feeling left him entirely as he locked eyes with the reason why he was standing there in the first place. 

He smiled at him, Nijimura's face practically moving on its own when his lips curved to an equally honest smile. He was radiating joy and he hoped it showed. 

"Oh you know Himuro-kun?"  

Nijimura reckoned that had been the first time he had paid attention to her when he drew a long breath and hastily tossed a 'thank you' her way. The girl not knowing what he was thankful for, kept looking at his back as he made his way to Himuro.  

The realization hit her a few seconds later as her lips curved to an 'o' shape.  

'Shuuzou is _gay_. And into the most good looking guy on campus. _Huh_ ' 

   
 

Himuro was surprised but flattered when he saw him getting comfortable across of him. He was attractive, with chiseled features. He noted his body was exceptionally taut too.  

And yes, Himuro _was_ confident in his sexuality. Confident he was 100% into boys that is. 

And this boy seemed interested in him. Which way he wasn't sure yet. 

"Nijimura-san?" he gave him one of his heart winning smiles again, now fully aware of their effect on him. 

Nijimura wasn't sure how he had picked up his name, formalities not having taken place yet, but he was glad they'd skipped them. More time to spend on getting to know the beautiful face that had kept him up at 4 consecutive nights now. He was sure he'd mention that to him, in the near future maybe.  

A few minutes into the conversation and Nijimura found himself completely taken by him. He was a STEM major, not paying that much attention to the words coming out his mouth to know many details.  

What he did know was that he had plump and indulgent lips. And his brain was sure to let him know, letting out the word under his breath, Himuro pausing to look at him. 

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Nijimura had finally registered the situation he had gotten himself into. 

Instead of being completely bewildered at Nijimura's aloofness, Himuro flashed him a lopsided grin, almost flirtatious and continued with the conversation. 

Nijimura cleared his throat and urged him to continue, adding his own anecdotes here and there.  

Though Himuro was not having it. He was positive all Nijimura needed was a little push. And a push he'd give. 

Himuro's legs stretched under the table, accidentally _or not_ rubbing against Nijimura's, the act repeated once or twice in between innocent simpering. 

Unfortunately for him, Nijimura was starting to feel the attention and was close to succumbing to the feeling of his slim legs in between his thighs, pressing hard onto his jeans. 

He had to suppress a sudden curse threatening to leave his throat, repositioning himself on the chair.  

 And Himuro was determined to break him, too into the way his face twisted and his eyebrows furrowed whenever he used extra presure. 

"How badly do you want to fuck me right now?" he purred and Nijimura met his steady and expectant gaze. 

_"A bit too much"_ Nijimura reprimanded himself, but let out the words nevertheless. He hadn't made any move to stop him when he started feeling him up so this was to be expected. He supposed he sounded like he was being taken advantage of when it was the exact opposite. His reaction might have been bashful but he was going to fuck him and be completely unabashed about it too. 

Nijimura got hold of his leg, pulling one pant leg up and sliding his hand over his smooth calves. Stroking in circles, he pulled him closer, Himuro jerking up immediately, holding onto his chair.  

Nijimura was all too pleased with himself. 

"If you like the feeling of my constrained erection" he snickered "I don't have classes till 3pm" 

Himuro was looking at him with the same intensity he had in his eyes a few seconds ago, _ready to devour him._ He was considering it and Nijimura could tell by the way his lips parted, the gasp waiting to escape his lips.  

Though he had not expected this.  

Nijimura had come his way all smiles and innocent flirting, not _naive_  per se but not this _dominant_ either. 

 Himuro thought of himself to be pretty straightforward to put it simply, he knew _what_ he wanted and _how_ he wanted it. And Nijimura had more or less presented himself in front of him wrapped in a bow, holding a sign with the words 'cute, rough and available' written in capital. 

Too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

So he slid his number underneath Nijimura's fingertips, smiled, _gently_ and took his leave. He had a few hours in his disposal to think it over, regardless if his mind was made up already or not. It was never a bad time to play hard to get, _it'd make lots of other things hard too._

- 

Each minute passing by seemed excrutiatingly long for Nijimura. He didn't want to touch himself yet, he wanted ..to savor the feeling.  

For all he knew, Himuro could've been playing with him. The number he gave him earlier could be a vanity one, an infomercial representative picking up and he was sure he'd end up laughing his whole week off. Or alternatively, brood and call up that girl from creative writing class to relieve some pent up frustration... _on her furniture, with a baseball bat,_ he thought. No matter how desperate he might end up, he had promised himself he'd never stoop that low. His right hand was always there. 

His phone vibrated, the characteristic sound of a text message hitting his ears like music. He hoped it was him. 

**_"Unattainable sent 2:30pm;_ **

**_If your offer still stands, I'd love to meet up,"_ **

Nijimura grabbed his jacket from across the room, thanking the Heavens the run down apartment he was renting out was just a few feet away from campus.  

He checked to see if he had zipped his pants up or if anything was suspiciously sticking out..hopefully having been discreet enough about it so far. 

The walk there was energized and he felt rejuvenated, like passing all his finals in one go or having his worst class get cancelled. 

Himuro was waiting outside, his hands fiddling with the screen of his phone. He was frowning and biting his lip, something he did often Nijimura mused. He hoped whatever was troubling wouldn't interfere with their rendevouz.  

It felt wicked, calling it that, like it was forbidden for him to rail someone that hot, hard. 

He was too caught up in his own thoughts and Himuro had already noticed him, waving at him joyfully. It was as if they weren't about to fuck like the world was going to end. _Huh_. 

Nijimura was starting to get apprehensive if anything. 

"My friend, Atsushi, just came back from Japan so I was wondering if this could wait. Didn't want to text you, or call you. It'd be too impersonal." 

He would've been disappointed if the name hadn't struck a cord with him. He couldn't possibly mean- 

_"Murasakibara Atsushi_ you mean...?" he looked thunderstruck, he was certain because he _was_. 

"You know him?" Himuro was quick to recover, as he grabbed him by the arm down the sidewalk. 

"More like I babysat him during middle school.." Nijimura laughed like a drain only stopping to look at Himuro doing the same. 

_Beautiful._

He was breathtaking and Nijimura wasn't going to let Murasakibara ruin the only time he felt like pursuing someone. 

" _Listen_....Himuro"  

_"Tatsuya_...if you're wondering.." he _tittered_ , his hand brushing his bangs aside putting a few strands behind his ear. 

_Nijimura was losing his mind._

He was certain he had gotten laid plenty in the past few months, he liked having sex, feeling the pleasure of it, but this was just about to get out of proportion. It was either uncontrollable lust or attraction, or he had just been falling in love all along. Hard? Probably. 

Was love at first sight even a thing? He didn't want to believe it was. _Be rational Nijimura._

"Murasakibara can wait, you can send him an edible arrangement to make up for it, if you do I'm sure you won't even be conspicuous by your absence." 

Himuro was half surprised half about to burst into laughter when Nijimura locked hands with him, dragging him along, back to his apartment.  

Despite Himuro's sea of complaints coming from behind him, he wouldn't let go of his hand. 

Just squeeze tightly every now and then.  

- 

"It's _Shuuzo_ by the way. Just in case you want to scream it during...you know"  

He was stuttering and mouthing excuses for the mess, all the while trying to make a clear path to his bedroom, kicking aside books and empty cans of beverages.  

Himuro was sure to memorize the place. It was spacious, a bit too much for a college student and the room was bedecked with basketball posters on one wall and neat class notes on the next. It was simple, modern and the view was great both outside- 

_And inside_ , Himuro thought, as he turned around to Nijimura giving him a show. 

He had already taken his shirt off, currently undoing his belt, juggling between removing his socks and shoes at the same time. It'd be a hilarious sight if his shoulder blades weren't as wide as the doorframe he was standing under. 

He was caught staring because Nijimura gave him a knowing grin, walking to his side and lifting him from floor.  

"What, I'm a princess now?" he ruffled his hair and huffed. 

"Wouldn't mind treating you like one in bed.."  

"Oh .. _a charmer_ aren't we?"  

Nijimura chuckled. 

"I can be..with the right person"  

He figured it'd be too late to take that last part back but it was what it was. He had never felt actual attraction. The sex was good, but always with a no strings attached warning on the side.  

Himuro made his heart race, his palms sweaty and his body burn up in all the right places.  

"How do you know I'm the right one?" his voice as genuine as possible.  

"I don't. I feel like you are. The decision to go after you was purely intuitive."  

Himuro buried his face in his chest, softly kissing his neck. 

He just knew all the right things to say. And it made him feel special, truly. 

- 

Nijimura was strong and raw when he made love.  

Himuro had no idea if that's how he usually was, but he could feel it surging through his entire body.  

His nails were digging into his sides, moving down to his hips, holding his back tightly in position. He was good at picking up the pace then slowing down, hitting deeper with each thrust. He was trying to be good at least, feeling like any of his previous techniques wouldn't work on Himuro's sublime body. 

He was glistening with sweat, his and Nijimura's , lips parted wide. Himuro could feel every inch of him, his shoulders pressing down on him reminding him of their size difference.  

He was strong. Himuro was too, but nowhere near this sort of prowess. If he wasn't completely hooked on the feeling he'd be envious. 

"Shuuzo. _.you're going painfully slow._.." he breathed and hung his arms around Nijimura's neck, pulling him close. 

"You're right..I promised I'd make you scream my name..."  

He raised Himuro's hips, pushing them forward, surprised at the unusual display of flexibility. His legs found their way on his shoulders soon enough, Nijimura giving him a smirk, hoping to punish him later for finding this so natural. 

_"Now I'm going to fuck you-"_ he gasped and dived in to capture Himuro's lips in a kiss. 

It had proved quite difficult to thrust and kiss as fervently as they were but Nijimura couldn't care less. He couldn't detach himself from either, wanting to feel him in every way. 

_"God Shuuzo-"_ Himuro choked out a scream- an actual scream, pressing tighter to Nijimura's body. 

He was amazing. 

"Let me help you out" 

Nijimura's hand found its way to Himuro's neglected cock, stroking it a few times, before pacing his thrusts with his hand's movements.  

It was too much pleasure for Himuro, it had him panting and moaning, his voice uncontrollable.  

_"Can I come inside you?"_

How could he even say no when Nijimura's hungry eyes were about to take him to heaven? He nodded, he nodded and shut his eyes tight, burying his nails in Nijimura's forearms.  

Nijimura came, with a loud moan, Himuro following after, both rolling to the side. 

"You never said you were this good..." Himuro climbed in his embrace, resting his head on his chest. 

"Well you never _did_ ask..." 

It was more than a happy ending for Nijimura. He had bedded a boy he barely knew, managed to have at least one mutual friend with them and hoped they'd spent a few more nights with him.  

"I know this might seem inopportune but....think we could do this often? Officially too? My parents are a real hoot you know-" 

Himuro kissed him, a bit too clumsily, but a kiss nonetheless and pulled the covers up for them both. 

"Is that a yes? Tatsuya? Hey don't sleep-" 

Himuro felt bad. 

_A little bit._  

   
 

   
 

   
 

   
 

 

 

 

 


End file.
